


50 Sentences for Stargate

by taibhrigh



Series: 50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: 50 Sentences, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: 50 prompts, 50 sentences challenge.Some of the sentences may form a "mini" story.
Series: 50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	50 Sentences for Stargate

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.

**Number**

| 

**Prompt**

| 

**Sentence**  
  
---|---|---  
  
001.

| 

No

| 

Even with all the shit that had happened he was glad that coin hadn't come up tails.  
  
002.

| 

Athlete

| 

Rodney smiled to himself as he walked down the corridor; he may have ended up on his ass during the sparring session but so had Ronon.  
  
003.

| 

Journey

| 

Miko had taken one look at the city, and no matter what happened next; she knew this was a journey of a lifetime.  
  
004.

| 

Hate

| 

Sam hated to admit it, but it was possible that McKay was smarter than she was.  
  
005.

| 

Rend

| 

Radek had thought Mckay was kidding about Kavanagh but now he too wanted to snap the man into tiny pieces.  
  
006.

| 

Carnival

| 

The Earth's largest Ferris wheel had nothing on the pure bliss and adventure of flying a puddle jumper through a space gate.  
  
007.

| 

Would

| 

Ronon would never stop fighting to end the Wraith.  
  
008.

| 

Fight

| 

Every step forward on getting them home seemed to come with at least two steps backwards.  
  
009.

| 

Character

| 

Colonel Young was almost positive Dr. Rush was actually a character from some horrible children's book someone had wished alive.  
  
010.

| 

Woman

| 

Major Teldy was going to shoot the next person who had the urge to point out that she was wearing a dress.  
  
011.

| 

Moment

| 

In a matter of seconds, they'd gone from solid ground to a pit full of who knows what that stunk to high heaven.  
  
012.

| 

Upset

| 

McKay never said anything, just pointed his finger at Sheppard and began to crawl out of the smelly pit of slime.  
  
013.

| 

Sweet

| 

Rodney savored the sweet taste of the chocolate bar Sheppard had spilt with him.  
  
014.

| 

Sight

| 

Lorne would have laughed at the sight Sheppard and McKay made all covered in green slime, but he valued his life, the hot water in his bathroom, and the lack of paperwork currently sitting on his desk.  
  
015.

| 

Numb

| 

McKay sat on the pier and didn't know whether to rage or cry; he settled on both.  
  
016.

| 

Shell

| 

The entire team stared at the size of the empty shell before quickly moving away from the incoming surf.  
  
017.

| 

Wizard

| 

Rodney wondered if half the people on Atlantis thought he just waved a magic wand over the broken Ancient tech to fix it; if not, it sure was beginning to feel that way.  
  
018.

| 

More

| 

Mitchell had wanted to be involved with SG-1; but the alien marriage rituals were getting to be a little much even for him.  
  
019.

| 

Universe

| 

The first time through the gate could be like having the entire universe try to speak to you at once.  
  
020.

| 

Ache

| 

Jack rubbed at his knee; he was getting too old for all the running.  
  
021.

| 

Wind

| 

Rodney couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing that he was now able to get himself out of the ropes wrapped around his wrists all on his own.  
  
022.

| 

Escape

| 

He was going to be the only one that could get the others free because no one was paying him any mind.  
  
023.

| 

Like

| 

Now if he just needed to move to the other cells as if he belonged there.  
  
024.

| 

Devil

| 

He was beginning to think of the Ancients as devils as they discovered another series of experiments that could destroy whole planets simply by turning it on.  
  
025.

| 

Song

| 

The first time he set foot on the city he thought she was singing to him; it only got stronger after he sat in the control chair.  
  
026.

| 

Euphemism

| 

Ronon had gotten used to the Earthlings saying things that meant something completely different but in this case he didn't think anyone had used that phrase correctly.  
  
027.

| 

Dealt

| 

Eli was not going to let fate and misfortune interfere with his mission to save the Destiny's crew.  
  
028.

| 

Romance

| 

No one ever looked for love and romance in a war zone but he had been lucky and now he just had to make sure they both stayed alive.  
  
029.

| 

Heed

| 

Colonel Young had told him not to let the silence get to him; play music or scream to the stars when it was needed.  
  
030.

| 

Let

| 

He wasn't going to let himself go crazy, he needed a plan.  
  
031.

| 

Compose

| 

As he watched the stars streak by Eli knew there was no one else awake; but he knew he could do what needed to be done.  
  
032.

| 

Switch

| 

At first Rodney wished he could be more like Rod but then realized the only person he could be was himself and everyone would just have to be okay with that.  
  
033.

| 

Rule

| 

O'Neill smiled as Walter shredded the latest set of "How to Operate Stargate Command" suggestions from the IOA.  
  
034.

| 

Calm

| 

Sam took a deep breath and explained what the device did again.  
  
035.

| 

Beast

| 

"Ha," Jack exclaimed, running for the open gate, "and you people said there were no planets filled with dinosaurs!"  
  
036.

| 

Missing

| 

It wasn’t exactly the list he wanted to be ahead of the Colonel on, but Lorne was now one ahead of Sheppard on how many times they had been reported MIA.  
  
037.

| 

Pulse

| 

Sheppard really wanted a gun like Ronon's.  
  
038.

| 

Brush

| 

The one thing the SGC never mentioned was the number of times you would have a brush with death.  
  
039.

| 

Warning

| 

Jack glared up at the alarm, taking his eyes away from the freshly poured bowl of Fruit Loops; how he hated the words: "unauthorized gate activation."  
  
040.

| 

Field

| 

Ronon had never thought McKay was field essential until he saw the other man risk everything to fix the DHD to save them.  
  
041.

| 

Bronze

| 

After that, he knew McKay had the mettle to do what was needed even if he complained the whole time or wanted an acknowledgement for his feats .  
  
042.

| 

Core

| 

Deep down, Sheppard was afraid of failing those under his command; a command he never thought he would have but now wouldn't let go for anything.  
  
043.

| 

Mask

| 

He would just have to keep smiling and keeping his worries inside.  
  
044.

| 

Justice

| 

If there was any justice in the universe then they would stop sending Kavanagh to Atlantis.  
  
045.

| 

Weight

| 

Some days it felt like the weight of Atlantis' future rested on his shoulders alone.  
  
046.

| 

Replace

| 

Rodney couldn't believe their luck as he slid the fully charged ZPM into the slot the depleted one had once occupied.  
  
047.

| 

If

| 

They say hindsight is 20-20, but it still makes me wonder what this place would have been like had I not woken the Wraith.  
  
048.

| 

Code

| 

There were millions upon millions of lines of code and Eli had just found the one that would allow the Destiny's crew to survive.  
  
049.

| 

When

| 

Jack never believed in a future when the stargate wouldn't still be active.  
  
050.

| 

Sigh

| 

With a sigh, Rodney pushed himself up and away from the fixed console before dragging his tired body to the next repair site.


End file.
